A conventionally known bullet feed mechanism that feeds BBs or other bullets to an air gun is shown in FIG. 9 and following drawings in U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,280. In the bullet feed mechanism for an air gun that is shown in FIG. 9 and following drawings of the Patent Document 1, a rotary clip 2 is formed of a circular disc and a plurality of holes 21 are formed around the outer circumference of the rotary clip 2. A bullet W is inserted into each of the holes 21. The rotary clip 2 is attached to an air gun main body 1.
As the rotary clip 2 is attached to the air gun main body 1, bullets W have to be inserted, one by one, into the holes 21 while the rotary clip 2 is rotated.
Meanwhile, a plurality of projectile supports (2) described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,997 are attached to an endless transport belt (4).
In the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,280, the rotary clip 2 is attached to the main body 1. Therefore, bullets W have to be inserted, one by one, into the holes 21 while the rotary clip 2 is rotated. Eventually, it is found that inserting the bullets W is troublesome.
In the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,997, the projectile supports (2) need to be attached to the endless transport belt (4) in order to ensure that the projectile supports (2) are continuously disposed. It means that an endless belt needs to be prepared in addition to the projectile supports (2).
Further, projectiles (3) have to be inserted, one by one, into the projectile supports (2) while the transport belt (4) is rotated. Eventually, it is found that inserting the projectiles (3) is troublesome.